this job might not be too bad
by starfire92
Summary: Kori begins her new job at the mall and she soon meets the one and only Richard where she soon finds herself in love with him, but Kitten claims that she only belongs to him
1. Chapter 1: First day on the job

I walked through the mall, I was searching for a job and I could use one badly. I needed cash to pay back my parents since my sister; Koma told them I used their credit card when they were on a cruise to Hawaii.

She's an evil brat she only liked to torture me. The reason I'm in this mess is because she had a giant party at our house and half the house was damaged that she needed to use mom and dad's credit card to fix it. But the worst part is she blamed everything on me when they found it a lot of money was missing.

I walked through the mall holding a pamphlet that told me where all the available jobs were. I looked to a large store; this was the place, 'Coffee deluxe'

What a cheesy name but I didn't have a choice this place paid well and that's exactly what I needed.

I walked in to be met by pink cat like eyes, she had pink hair that was in pigtails and she was laughing at this red head boy who had just slipped and hit the ground hard.

I didn't see that so funny, "Oh my God are you okay" I said looking over the counted

He smiled to me and I saw his cheeks grow red, he quickly got up.

"Can you guys stop fooling around we have a costumer" a girl with violet hair said as she rushed out from the back. Holding two coffees and handing it to a couple next to me.

"Can I help you?" she said in a monotone voice

"Uh ya, I'm here for the job offer" I said smiling

"You got the job!" The red head boy said, rushing to the counter and giving me a smile.

"Hold it Roy" Said the violet haired girl

I quickly learned her name was Rachel and the pink haired girl's name was Jenny because they begin bickering and I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay your hired" Rachel finally said , and Jenny and Roy both put on smiles

"We could use help since its winter and this place has been really crowded since" Jenny said as she pushed the tiny door that went up to her waist to get me into the back.

"So I start today?"

"Like we said we can use all the help we can get" Roy said as he smiled to me

"Oh ya you need to me Karen!" Jenny smiled to me as she pulled me through a curtain

She was tall and pretty, she had chocolate skin which matched her eyes, and had her hair into buns.

"Oh hi whats up?" she said as she held a tray full of drinks

I smiled to her and introduced myself

"So kori…? That's a pretty name" Roy said, Jenny rolled her eyes and went outside

I followed her and I saw her throw something to me.

"This is for you" she said as I opened up the cloth to find out it was like in apron, It was green and had a logo on it.

The whole time I was there I barley heard Rachel talk, she didn't even say bye when it was time to leave.

They all seemed to be really nice, they invited me after work to go out with them in the mall and I eagerly agreed, I just hoped I would get home before Koma or she would kill me if she knew I was out with friends.

The number one rule was with my parents was I couldn't hang out with any friends until I got them all the money but how could I say no to them they were so nice.

"So what's up with that Rachel girl?" I said as I followed them into Abercrombie, Roy had to leave early to watch his younger sister.

"Oh her, I heard she's an orphan and her boy friend just dumped her" said Karen

"I heard she dumped him because she thought he was too happy!" she said as she began to giggle

I just smiled I didn't want to make an enemy with Rachel on my first day. I pulled out a shirt and went to the counter.

"That will be $45.00" (Abercrombie shirts are expensive) A blonde haired girl said as she flipped through the pages of her magazine. Her name tag said 'Kitten', what kind of name was that?

"Thanks" I said as I picked up my bag

"What ever, as if you'll look good in that shirt" I heard her mumble

I gasped and looked to her, "Kori come on!" I heard Jenny say

"That witch!" I said I was really mad.

"Isn't that Richard's girl friend" Karen said

"Looks like it" Jenny said dully

"Richard, who's he?"

"You don't know who he is!" they both shouted

"No" I said

"Well he's only the hottest guy; he just broke up with Terra for Kitten"

'_I want to meet this Richard'_ I thought

"Where does he work?" I asked me curiosity begging me to ask

"He doesn't work her; he's too rich for that since his dad owns Wayne Enterprises."

I looked disappointed

"But… he does come to the coffee shop every morning" A smile grew on my face, I felt like I knew him… it couldn't be it was just a feeling, right?

**Sorry short chap I know trying to finish homework so ill try my best to update my stories… you can encourage me by Reviewing! lol**


	2. Chapter 2: The race

**Chapter 2, did u think you'd see it this soon? lol R&R! Love ya 3**

We walked through the mall and finally sat down at a small juice bar. We all ordered smoothies and sat down.

"Wow can you believe we've been shopping for at least 3 hours" Jenny stated as she took a sip of her smoothie… wait was I hearing things! Oh no Koma!

"What!" I said jumping up

"It's 8:00" Jenny said looking at her watch

"Oh no I need to get home," I yelled running to my car as I waved bye to them they were still a little confused

Koma would be home exactly 8:20 and she was a crazy driver so who knows what time she would really get home, but she knew if I wasn't there before she was than I was in huge trouble

I got into my car and everything went perfect until I began to hear noises from my car. Soon it began to slow down and I gave one guess I was out of gas. I hit my head against the stirring wheel. I was dead now.

Well at least it couldn't get worse…

Right when I said that it began raining, I hated this! And I was in a convertible! I quickly tried to close up the top but it wouldn't budge. I felt my eyes want to water up but I refused tears to fall down

Rain fell to my face and my bangs began to stick to my forehead. I laid my head against the seat I was stuck here until I could find transportation and if I walked id be home in half an hour.

"Are you okay?" said a mysterious voice I looked up to be facing a man with an umbrella.

"Ya I just love sitting in the rain in this car that ran out of gas" I said sarcastically, was he dumb Of course I wasn't okay

"Okay, I'm trying to help you, I don't need attitude" he was right I needed to get home in about 6 minutes and his car looked fast enough since it was a Ferrari.

"okay I'm sorry, can you give me a ride?" I said quickly

"Sure" he said as he opened the door for me to get out.

I got out and walked back to his car, I sat down and looked at myself in the side view mirrors I was soaking wet.

He got in and started his car

"So where to?"

"153 south tower drive" I said quickly, he notice how worried I looked

"Are you in some rush?" he said looking at me confused

"yes, my sisters about to ruin my life if I'm late again" oh did I forget to mention I was late for the last 2 weeks..?

"Okay hold on" he said quickly as he started his car up, his car went speeding through the streets and I didn't see Koma's car anywhere, maybe I did beat her home.

He drove up to my drive way and I quickly jumped out

"Thank you soo much, I don't know how to thank you!" I said

"Don't worry about it" he said smiling to me, this was the first time I got to see his eyes, they looked like real sapphires.

He began to drive out of the drive way. Am I stupid this amazing boy just drove me home and I didn't even tell him my name! I slapped my forehead as I walked inside and dropped my keys on the table.

I didn't hear anyone I was safe! At least I thought I was

"So Kori, where have you been?" I heard a cruel voice; I turned around to see her on the coach with tons of shopping bags next to her.

I wanted to shred them, that should have been me! She should have been the one working and I should have been having fun.

"I was driving home and a thunder storm came along so you know umm… you need to wait along the road until it stops raining so you don't get into an accident"

I made up every part and by the look on Koma's face she wasn't buying it. I didn't blame her I barley understood anything I said. Because she knew as much as I did that I was a perfect driver when it came to driving during thunder storms.

"Okay cut the crap Kori I'm still telling mom and dad" she said as she played with a strand of her hair.

"Koma you can't do this to me, I'm only 7 minutes late, it's your fault I'm even working at the mall"

"Oh really and who's going to believe that" she said as she began to laugh

I clenched my fists, I didn't answer I just walked up the stairs if I did fight with her than it would turn into total war, she would come out with minor injuries as usual it would be me who was hurt badly at the end.

I threw myself to my bed I was still a little happy I met that cute boy and he was really nice.

Who knows maybe ill see him again. To bad Kori didn't know that he belonged to Kitten and they'd be seeing a lot of each other.

**I know another short chap but they will start getting longer when its Friday so bare with me, otherwise thanks a lot to all the reviews I love you guys a lot! R&R!**

**I'll try my best to stay up to date**


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch plans

**See how fast I am? Your reviews really do help so keep reviewing please! Thanks**

**Chapter 3:**

As you can guess I was late to my job and it wasn't impressing Rachel and like my sister I'm guessing she wasn't going to buy my sorry excuse unless I paid her, and who knows that might only work on Koma

"Where's that Kori kid!" screamed an angry Rachel as she walked over to Jenny

"Wow, calm down! She'll be here any minute!" yelled Jenny before Rachel would attack her

"I'm here!" I said panting I had just ran from my house to the mall since my car was going for major repairs today and Koma only laughed when I asked her for a ride.

"Kori let me just tell you this is your second day and I am not impressed with you, keep this up and I'll fire you!" she shouted as she walked behind the curtains to the back room.

I went behind the counter fuming; something told me I wouldn't have a 'boss loves worker' relationship with Rachel.

"What is her problem!" I whispered to Karen who only began to laugh

"Just try to be on time Kori" she said as she walked to a table with a tray full of drinks

"Hey Kori" Roy said coming out from the back,

"what did you do to Rachel, she looks pretty angry" he said smiling

"Oh hi Roy lets just say I'm not having a good day today" I said as I walked to the counter

I heard a customer come in by the sound of the bell attached to the door.

"How can I help you?" I said not looking at him yet

"Wow, what a small world" he said smiling I turned around to see those blue sapphire eyes

I looked shocked

"So your names Kori I never asked you, that's a beautiful name" He said looking to my name tag

"Ya, what's yours?" I said smiling

"I'm Richard" wait Richard the one everyone talks about…. Wait more important was he hitting on me?

"Well its nice finally knowing your name" I said smiling

"Hey, I was wondering I'm going out to lunch do you want to come?" he said smiling that gorgeous smile, I just melted

"I don't think I can, I'm working and my boss isn't the type that actually lets you off unless your really sick"

"Okay, than fake it"

"I can't do that!" I said looking both ways to make sure no one was listning

"oh come on Kori"

"we've known each other for only a little while and your already want to go out to lunch?" I said curious

"Ya so what we can get to know each other better"

I sighed and walked to the back. I reached a door with a name plate that said 'Rachel Roth'

I knocked and didn't hear any foot steps I knocked once again and than was met by cold violet eyes. She opened the door only half way that so that none of her room showed.

"What do you want?" she said, she seemed mad, I mean more out of the ordinary I was starting to rethink this.

"Hi, I have an emergency at home and I need to get there as soon as I can" instead of saying I was sick I thought this one would work better

She let out a long sigh and finally nodded… it worked

"You better be here tomorrow though" she said

"Than-" I tried to say before I was interrupted by her slamming the door, I thought I heard her crying but I of course had to be hearing things

I ran back and jumped over the counter.

"She bought it" I said happily as I threw my apron over the counter and ran to Richard's side

"Really? Hate to tell you but told you so" he said laughing

I punched his arm as I gave a teasing pout

"So where to?" I said following him

"You'll see" he lead me to a Italian restaurant and my eyes grew wide, I always wanted to come here but it was way to expensive

We sat down and had conversations and ate a huge meal

At the end it was one of the most amazing time I had.

We walked out and sat in front of this large fountain. "So how'd you like lunch?" he asked as we sat down on a bench in front of the fountain

"It was great thank you so much, just remind me when you come I owe you about 200 free drinks per month" I said laughing as he joined in

His hand began to come closer to mine until it was touching my hand. I blushed and we both pulled away.

Before I knew it things were getting more intense he was leaning in to kiss me!

We were close to each other our noses were touching and his breath was tickling me.

Everything was ruined as we both pulled away so close to sharing a kiss, I heard loud obnoxious screaming.

I turned around to see that bitch that was from Abercrombie, she came up to us her face red

"Richard! What are you doing with this ugly whore!" she screamed

"Kitten baby calm down." Oh no I forgot about her, its like when I went out with him I forgot about her… actually that wasn't true I wanted to forget about her and hope for a miracle that maybe him and me could have something

"Richard come on were leaving" she demanded, he actually obeyed her!

He got up and looked with pleading eyes at me, I wasn't listening to that weirdo but I should have because before I knew it I felt her arms push my shoulders back and I found my self falling backwards.

I hit the fountain floor hard, and once again for this week I was all wet. This wasn't over I was going to win him if it was the last thing I do. Water began to splash on me from the water that was sprinting up and down.

All I did was just sit there and narrow my eyes… like I said this wasn't over until I won.

**Just telling you next chapters going to be named 'wars' and I think you can guess why**


	4. Chapter 4: wars

I walked back to my job after drying off, the store was closed? That was odd it was only 4:00 I opened the door which was unlocked but everything was dark and all the chairs were stacked on top of each other.

"I cant…cant believe …. This happened to me…" I heard someone cry

I walked to the back as the sobs got louder… no way, it was coming from Rachel's office. I knocked lightly

But no one answered I took my chances and opened the door to find Rachel hugging her legs and crying

"Rachel what's wrong" I said as I knelt down besides her

"Nothing, go away, the business was bought out" she said as she wiped away her tears

"What?" I said as if I didn't understand what she was saying

"Kitten came today and… I don't know how but she bought the place out" she said between sobs, oh no this was my fault

"I knew it this morning but… I didn't want to tell anyone" she continued

"Come on I got an idea" I said this was going to be revenge now

I pulled her through the mall to Abercrombie; luckily it was Kittens day off

I pulled her into the manager's office. "Hi we would like to work here"

Rachel looked dumbfounded at what I was saying

Rachels P.O.V

Is she crazy, how is this revenge this Kori girl better have a good idea or ill kill her, this place is sooo… not gothic, why can't we work in hottopic?

….

I had just got us job, I had to say I was a pretty good convincer… as for Rachel that was really tough because she would have to wear abercrombie clothes to work here.

"Here's your outfit" I said as we sat in the juice stand

"Kori are you nuts!" she screamed at me

"How is this revenge were working with that slut!"

"That's the point" I said taking a sip from my drink

"what?" she looked more dumbfounded than ever

"That kitten won't be able to stand working with us, it will drive her nuts" I said it was a smart idea I know how kitten thinks… and maybe I didn't tell Rachel all of the truth, if I'm next to Kitten I can see Richard all the time and soon he'll just forget about that bitch

"And eww this outfits pink, and it has… a mini skirt!" she shrieked

"you want to get Kitten back don't you, I mean this will be a small sacrifice, it will be fun she might even quit"

"This place pays well?" Rachel said, being defeated

"Of course"

The next day:

It was our fast day on the job we were in the dressing rooms changing into our outfits. I quickly put on my denim mini with the matching blue tank top

Rachel decided to go with a different outfit than the one I picked out for her s he wore a blue tank top too, she wore jeans instead of a skirt.

We got out and were met by evil blue eyes, she just smirked

" So since you guys are out of business do u really believe you can work here" she began to laugh and turned back to the counter

"Why that little…" Rachel said ready to attack her but I pulled her back

"Hey! Stop were going to get her back" I said I don't know were that came from because I wanted to attack her too

The day went by and Richard still didn't show up. I stood next to Kitten who looked a little freaked out

"What are you scared you boyfriend won't show up, I don't blame him he probably dumped you"

"And what would he dump me for, for an ugly girl like you, get real!" she shouted leaving to the back

I clenched my fists I wanted so badly to punch her but I held myself from breaking her nose

"Oh my god! You know what I don't know if there's a small in this shirt, I'm not going to go to the back to check! Get lost!" I heard Rachel scream

The little girl just ran away because she was so scared of Rachel

"Rachel! Do you want to get fired!" I screamed

"yes! I can't stand it anymore Kori!" she screamed

"Rachel!" I screamed trying to get her to lower her voice

She just left into the back and sat down on a stool

Rachels P.O.V

"I hate this job!" I screamed as I walked through the back.

"I don't know why they hired such a bitch like you" said Kitten crossing her arms, she had just entered the room

After that it was war, I had latterly pushed her to the floor and we were both wrestling trying to kill each other

I punched her and I heard her scream for help, just my luck the manager came in with the mall security who pulled me off her.

"You're fired!" Yelled the manger as the security dragged me out, Kitten got up dusting her self off

"I'll get you for everything you did to me you slut!" I screamed as I was dragged out of the store

"Where's Rachel… and WOW what happened to you?" I said laughing at how ridiculous Kitten looked. Her hair was all messed up and she had scratches all over her.

"Shut up! Your friends not working here anymore!" said Kitten walking to the bathroom with a large purse

"uhh Rachel!" I said rolling my eyes I knew she wouldn't last but I didn't think she'd get fired the next day

I was broken out of my trance when I saw someone wave a pale hand in front of me

"So do I get a discount now that my friend works here" My eyes widened I didn't think I'd see them again

"Jenny, Karen! I thought I wasn't going to see you again"

"Same here" Karen said as I hugged them

"Was that just that just Rachel I saw being dragged by a security guard?" Roy asked as he walked in

"Ya she got fired on her first day"

"Let me guess she attacked Kitten?" Karen said laughing

"Yup" I simply said as I walked back behind the counter

"So out of all the places to work, why here?" Jenny said starring around

"Revenge, where do you work" I said smiling

"I work at the music store, Roy works at the sports store, and Karen just started at the juice bar"

"Wow those aren't bad jobs"

"Now… about this discounts" Jenny said her eyes narrowing

I smiled revenge was going to be fun….

**This is my longest chapter ,Good ? Tell me if u liked it R&R.. oh ya and I hope ill be able to update tomorrow leave a lot of reviews and I will update**


	5. Chapter 5: dinner plans

I had just finished work and only caught one glimpse of kitten, she was screaming and holding her nose and I could guess she had broken it.

I grabbed my purse and was about to leave when I bumped into someone I looked up and saw Roy looking really nervous

"Hey Roy… are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm better than okay because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out… tonight… with me" he said nervously

My eyes instantly widened in alarm… I really didn't think he liked me that way

What was I supposed to say… I didn't want to hurt his feelings but I liked Richard …

"Kori…" I was snapped back to reality and I felt guilty when I saw his eyes drop to the floor

"Kori… if you don't want to go out with… me I unders-" I interrupted him quickly

"I'd love to"

A smile lit up his face "See you here in 30 minutes?"

"Sure" I said as I watched him leave

I felt like I was betraying Richard… but its not like he didn't betray me he didn't even call to apologize for what his psycho girl friend did to me.

I walked up the escalator, I need an outfit, and something pretty.

I caught an idea and quickly ran to a huge store called Nemin Marcus. I know I couldn't afford anything in there, but I knew someone that could do me a favor.

I ran to a counter where a girl with black hair with red streaks stood. She had wide eyes that were red that were of course contacts.

"Hey toni"

"what…" she had a bit of an attitude sometimes

"Listen can I ask you for a fav-" she quickly interrupted me, knowing what I was about to say

"No way Kori, I can't risk your sister knowing I let you do this again, or worse my boss."

"who's you boss?" I asked curiously

"Tara Makov and she just broke up with her boyfriend so she's not in a good mood, I also think she's getting suspicious"

"Oh please Toni, please!, I'll never ask you again" I said begging

Toni began walking to a rack full of clothes and threw something to me, yes she had been letting me burrow clothes from here when I had a big occasion, I know I felt guilty but this was important

"Have this back here by tomorrow" she said with a serious look on her face

"Thank you soo much!" I said grabbing her into a bone crushing hugs

"Kori…I …can't…breath" she said as I let go of her

I waved to her and ran downstairs. I found the bathroom and ran to a stall. I slipped in to a tight dress and got out of the stall.

When I got out I starred at myself in the mirror, I looked stunning it was a green dress that matched my eyes, it had a V neck opening and went a little higher than my knees.

I looked to my cell which flashed 7:45; I still had 15 more minutes. I decided to drop by Jenny and waist some time.

"Hey Jenny" as I walked up to her

"Wow… Kori you look beautiful" she said very surprised I can afford something like this

"Thanks" she looked down to my feet and started laughing

"What?" I said before realizing I forgot to get a pair of shoes, I was still in my black converse

"Oh my God… this isn't good!" I screamed panicking

"Hey, calm down I have something that can help" she said leading me to the back

She pulled out black strappy shoes from her back and I caught a glimpse of a black dress

"Here, I'm going on a date tonight too but I'm not so crazy about the shoes… I'll trade you for tonight"

"Just one question… who's the lucky man" I asked my smile widening as I took off my shoes and handed it to her

"…umm… Wally" she finally spit out, I quickly put on my shoes and stood up

I saw her checks go red and than I looked to my phone it was 8:19, I was late as usual

"Oh no, I got to go thank you so much!" I said as I looked down to the shoes to make sure they looked good

I gave her a quick hug and began running; I just hoped he didn't think I changed my mind.

**Short chap… I know still doing HW…R&R**


	6. Chapter 6:twos a couple threes a crowd

TADA im back sorry ive been taking so long to update well here's the next chapter

Oh ya and everyone please review venusmercurysunev

stories shes been down that no one reviews her stories so please review it!!

And thank you to loyal reviewers I love you guys!!!

I ran as fast as she could on heels hoping Roy didn't leave

"Roy!" I screamed seeing he was leaving

He turned around a smile appearing on his face

"Oh Kori...I thought you weren't gonna show up" he said

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time" I said as I walked beside him

"I'ts okay come on I'll show you were were going" he said as he grabbed my hand, my checks instantly went deep red, so did his

We walked off to a huge french restraunt and my eyes went gloomy

"Is something wrong..do you not like french, cause we could go somewh-"

"No its fine" i said recovering as i pulled him in

"Table for two" Roy said to the hostess

"Do you have reservation" The hostess said looking up to us

"Yes, Roy Harper" he said

She looked down to the list

"Uhh Roy Harper you requested balconly seating am I right"

A smile grew on my face

"Yes" I could tell it was supposed to be a suprise because he looked a little annoyed

The hostess led us outside and sat us in the corner

"Roy this is beautiful" i said as he pulled my chair and i took a seat

"Thanks" i said generously

"No problem" he replied as he took his seat

"So see anything you like" I looked to the menu

"Heres your table Mr.Grayson" My eyes looked puzzled 'where have i heard that before? i know that name' my eyes widened

Richard Grayson! and I'm with Roy..I didn't want to Richard to see me he would definitly start talking to me about yesterday

And i didn't want to hurt Roy's feelings

I was really confused who do i love...

I tried hiding behind my menu

"Uhh Kori..are you okay"

"Just fine.." I whispered

"I'm going to go to the bathroom..I'll be right back" He said getting up

He knew something was up...

"Kitten..Baby where are you" Richard asked Kitten on the phone...Baby?eww Richard acted as if Kitten owned him

"What do you mean your not coming?" he said half mad

"Okay I understand...Bye" he slammed his cell to the table

I felt bad for him..he didn't deserve a bitch like that..But its his choice..he could get out if he wanted to

"Kori?" My eyes widened what was I supposed to do now..

"What are you doing here?" Richard asked standing next to me

"Oh Richard...umm I'm on a date" I said hoping I wasn't hurting his feelings

"Oh...Well I just wanted to apologize for yesterday" he said sadly

"why do you let her control you like that" I asked

"My dad might lose his job if I don't date her, she'll tell her dad to do whatever she wants to my dad if shes not happy" I was cheering inside me

"Do you really love her" That question pooped out of me, i was dying to know

"...no" he hessitated

"Please don't tell her or anyone..my dad's jobs on the line if i don't make her happy" he said begging me

"Of course I won't tell" Richard smiled

"Hey Kori I'm Bac-" Roy hessitated when he saw Kori with Richard

"Oh Roy..this is Richard..my friend" i said to stop fighting

now i was scared of what was going to happen...

Here you go I know short Im busy with school ill make it longer later bye!! 


End file.
